crafthammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Realms
The Nine Realms of the Universe Aesgard Home of the Gunnir Gods, Aesgard is the most fertile realm of the Nine Realms. Fabled to have gems encrusted in it's soil, rivers flowing with fresher water than Midgard, and forests teeming with game, Aesgard is the crown jewel of Yggrdral. The Gods grant eternal life in the Fields of Pacem to those who have died in divine battle, but this since has been extended to faithful worshippers of the Gunnir Gods. Magaheim Home of the Magi Gods, Magaheim is less impressive compared to its Gunnir counterpart, preferring to be more modest in lieu of their more gaudy cousins. Magaheim boasts the largest library of the Nine Realms, hosting every book written by a mortal, god, or giant. In the foretold end times, all knowledge held within Library of Magaheim will be destroyed by the Helcans. Ardor Watched over by Custos, the fire realm of Ardor holds the most vilest of mortal souls as they are punished for their wicked deeds in life. Filled with Daemons, Helcans, Dragons, and other evil beings it is foretold that an heir to Imperatus's legacy will rise from the ashes and strike down Custos, stamping out his fire once and for all before leading the Helcans in battle to claim what is rightfully theirs. Nixheim A land of frost, and birthplace of the Gunnir Gods. Nixhiem is also home to the peaceful Frost Giants that raise massive sheep. During the End Times, Nixhiem will begin thawing out as the Frost Giants are exterminated by their fire brethren. Myrkrheim An unforgiving place of no joy, Myrkrhiem is ruled by the God of Death, Myrkr. Souls of those who lived mediocre lives in which they did not commit anything of note are sent here. Myrkrhiem is not a place of suffering but instead a place of regrets, souls trapped in Myrkrhiem are known to slowly lose their memories as they fade into nothingness on Midgard. Despite being a Gunnir God himself, during the End Times, Myrkr will lead legions of the dead against his brethren for denying the right of a happy afterlife to those under his care. Mjorgard The realm of Mortals, beings here are born, grow old, then die much like the cycles spoken of in the Sagas. Once known to only encompass Hjemland, after their exile four centuries to Elmare, the known world has gotten much larger than before. The End Times tell of Mjorgard burning amongst the Nine Realms. Ravnrædsel The realm of spirits and fogs, filled with decaying forests, Ravnrædsel is the domain of the mysterious Raven King, who serves as Myrkr's eyes and ears on Mjorgard. The Raven King has untold numbers of supernatural demons called Valravns that take the forms of Ravens. Herragonist folk stories tell of Valravns stealing firstborn children in the dead of night to feast on the blood within their hearts. A particular Herragonist folktale tells of a maiden who is taken to her betrothed by a Valravn, who forces her to give up her first born child when the time came. In time, the couple does have a child, and the Valravn returns asking if she had forgotten their agreement. Taking the child, the Valravn tears into the chest of his prize, eating the infant's heart. The child doesn't die and, instead changes into the Valravn. During the End Times it is unknown how Ravnrædsel will end up, as even the Sagas do not speak of the realm aside from scant mentions. Thule Once two separate places, one an endless realm of ocean and the other a humble island in Midgard. The Chieftain of Thule cheated Ethor out of sacrifices for a year of plentiful fishing and harvests. Angry at this Ethor sunk the island of Thule into the sea, and banished all of it's inhabitants to what had previously been known as Glemthav, or the Forgotten Sea. Ethor turned Thule's villagers into gruesome scaled creatures more fish than man: their skin turned into scales, their legs became a fish tail, their teeth grew sharper, and they grew to have an overwhelming hunger for man's blood. The End Times speak of Thule's seas turning a bloody red as it comes closer to the end. Skyggejord A land of shadow, the Sagas only speak of the horrors that reside here. Men with heads of beasts, floating blobs of flesh with arms of Krakens, two-headed trolls. Skyggejord is foretold to be the epicenter of the End Times, for there is no other Realm more depraved and evil. While some Herragonist Scholars argue that Ardor and Skyggejord might be the same places, others disagree, pointing out that while Ardor is certainly a bastion of evil, it has a certain sense of order to it.